The Princess And The Knight SonAmy Love Story
by halowill
Summary: its a sonamy story sat in the past
1. Chapter 1 The Destruction

**hi Im halowill**

**The Princess And The Knight SonAmy Love Story**

King Jeff was talking to his wife Azebell and he said"We have to find our daughter a husband before we pass (die)" ,Queen Azebeell replied "I agree". Than the King said "I suggest my brotherd friends son". Then the Queen asked "wha's the boys name?" The King answered"**SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG**".

Three days later in the throne room, the King and Queen were talking to Shadow and Shadow said "I accept your daughter to be my wife your majesty's" Than Mephelis said"My son, now your getting married you know what to do",Shadow replied "Yes Father" then Mephelis hands Shadow a dagger. Shadow took the dagger and rammed it in to Mephelis's chast. Than Amy walked in and saw the motionless dead body and screamed at the middle-aged hedgehog laying in a puddle of blood, dead. Amy ran out the room scared and confused. The Queen said"You are all dismissed".

Lator

Shadow was talking to the devious Dr Eggman. "Why do you always interrupt my bat-(bath) I meam lunchtime" Dr Eggman angrily said. Then Shadow said "My Lord i've finally killed my father but there is a problem I have to get married to princess Amy" . Then Dr Eggman siad "Leave it to me!".

Befone anyone knew it, The Kingdom Of Eye was being laserd by Dr Eggman's Egg Carrier. While eveyone was running and screaming at all the destructin Amy was talking to King Jeff (her fether) "My daugher your mum is dead and I am badly wounded, you have to go!" , then Amy asked"What, Without you!"then King Jeff answered "yeesss"and he was dead then Amy said"ok" and ran to the nearest forest to hide


	2. Chapter 2 The truth is dark

It`s been three years since The kingdom of Eye was destroyed by the evil Dr Eggman.

One day Amy saw a strange Knight wandering in the forest. He saw Amy and started to walk closer to her. When he got close to her, he said "Hello, my name is Sir Sonic the hedgehog who are you" Then Amy replied "I'm Prin-(princess) I mean Amy Rose" Then Sonic thought to himself "She's beautiful" Then Amy thought to herself "His cute" Then Sonic said "Why are you here, Miss Rose" Then Amy answered "My home was destroyed by Dr Eggman" "Shit, how could that FUCKING Eggman do that again" Sonic said to himself angrily. Then Sonic said "Miss Rose may you please come with me to the castle?".

On the way to the castle Sonic and Amy kept thinking "Do I love him/her" . Then they got to the castle and then they realised they were holding hands Sonic said "OH S-SORRY!" Amy said "No I'm sorry and its ok" They went into the castle. Later in the caste Sonic and Amy walked to King silver and Queen Blaze. Sonic and Amy bowed. The King said "Sonic who is this girl" Sonic replied "Amy Rose my lord" The King said "Princess Amy?!" "Princess Amy?!" Sonic said in disbelief. The King said "Princess Amy there's no room in the castle for you where do you wish to live" "SONIC'S HOUSE" She said quickly. The King asked "Is that ok Sir Sonic" Sonic replied "Its ok Princess Amy" Then Sonic and Amy went away, After Amy tried to talk to Sonic but he didn't say anything.

Sonic and Amy arrive at Sonic house in the countryside Amy said "Its beautiful Sonic" Sonic said sadly "After you Princess Amy" Amy said "Please call me Amy" Sonic didn't answer and just let Amy in. Sonic's talking to himself (**AGAIN!)** "Do I still love her" Amy wave's her hand in Sonic's face saying "You still there" Sonic came back to reality and said "Sorry" Amy was talking to herself (**WHAT HER 2 AHHHHHHH**) "Fuck what have I done" Sonic said "Princess Amy you may sleep upstairs I'll sleep on the couch" So Sonic go's to sleep and Amy go's upstairs and go's to sleep. The next day: Sonic woke up first and he was talking himself (**WHAT AGAIN!**) "Was I to harsh on Amy yesterday" And Sonic hugging his head. With Amy and she was talking to herself "Why does Sonic hate me and why did I lie to him" And then Sonic came in the room and said "Amy I'm so sorry I was so mean yesterday" Amy said "Its ok Sonic" then Sonic said "Thank you Ames!. They were about to kiss then!

Then the door bell rang "Ding Dong" Sonic backed away and said "I'll get it Amy" Amy thought "We nearly kissed!" So Sonic goes and opens the door and saw Sonia and Manic Sonic's brother and sister. Sonic hugs them and said "Sis, Bro what you doing here?" Sonia shouted "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN YOU SHOULD BE HOME IN MOBIUS AS **KING**". Then Sonia slapped his face, Manic said to Sonic "Sonic Yo dude where your medallion". Sonic said "I lost it bro" Sonia yelled "**YOU LOST IT SONIC THE HEDGEHOG**" Sonic said "If you want to continue this lovely conversation my you please come in". Then Amy came downstairs shouting "**BEING A KING**" Sonic began to cry(**why?**),than Sonia put a hand on Sonic's shoulder and said "Who the FUCK are you ". Manic said "YOUR PRINCESS AMY!

Then Amy ran outside with tears in her eyes, and for three hours Sonic was crying during that he said "where's Amy" then Sonia said "Who the fuck cares?" Then Sonic said "I love her!" Meanwhile with Amy running and crying and she was thinking "Why would he lie to me?" Then She bumped into a familiar hedgehog and he said "Do you know a hedgehog called Sonic? I need to see him" Then Amy answered " Yes but who are you?" Then the mysterious hedgehog said "I'm Shadow the hedgehog" (**WTF**) Then Amy said "Why the fuck are you here!?" Then Shadow answered "I 'm here to see my brother". Then Amy thought "How is that possible? I heard Sonic's father died in battle" Then she said "Ok follow me" Three hours later Shadow and Amy arrived at Sonic's house. Shadow knocked on the door and Manic answered the door "Oh my god Shadow its that you" Shadow laughed and said "Yes bro its me". Then Sonic came to the door and said "Manic who is i-SHADOW its you!" Then Shadow said "Hay bro its me" Then Sonia said "What the FUCK is she doing here" Then Sonic said "Why don't I take Amy to Twinkle park while you three talk". Three house later Sonic said to Amy "Amy...I love you". Then Amy ran away(**WHY?**) Sonic ran to his house to see if Amy went their. When he got there no one was there so he whet to his room to cry. **After a while a dark aura appeared and swirled around Sonic then his eyes turned white, his fur turned black and his soul turned dark**, Then Sonia and Manic walked into the room. 


End file.
